Len-E LowD's DIEry
by Jack to the Future
Summary: An unusual glimpse into the mind of the lovable Leni Loud. In paperback!
1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

Hi all.

I'm still trying to figure out my next steps in light of my recent setback, so "Samurai Jack: A Better Future" may not be getting any updates in the next couple weeks.

But to keep my creative writing engine warm and myself less depressed, I've written another short Loud House fanfic, starring the lovable Leni Loud. This popped up in my head last night after going on a certain Youtube binge, plus a spark of inspiration from the author "TakeBackTheFalls" (writer of "Mystery of the Self-Loathing Loud").

I'll continue updating "A Better Future" once I've managed to get back on track!

Thank you.


	2. May 9, 2007

Dear Diary.

Hi! I'm Leni Loud. Just an average run-of-the-mill six year old girly girl.

Well, maybe not quite "average." Between you and me, I think it's safe to say I'm smarter than most kids my age. But I've yet to show it, as it seems the brainy ones tend to be looked at oddly, and I don't want that. Though maybe I should be more open with my family. Surely they'll accept me no matter what, like they always do?

Anyways, I've secretly chosen you to be my keeper of my daily adventures and personal thoughts! So starting tomorrow, we're going to have a lot of sharing to do!

Until then, ta-ta for now!


	3. May 10, 2007

Dear Diary.

With summer just around the corner, this school year is nearly at its end.

Speaking of ends, I heard that one of the fourth grade science teachers got fired today. Something about losing his credentials over some overseas trip. Maybe he took more time off than allowed?


	4. May 11, 2007

Dear Diary.

Today I made a new friend! He's a red and white cattipllar I found crawling on the ground in the school hallway.

He's SO cute! He's kind of funny too, as he doesn't look like anything I've seen in educational sources.

I think I'll take him home! But I'll have to keep him hidden like you. I'm not sure what my family will think about me keeping a random insect for a pet.


	5. May 12, 2007

Dear Diary.

My little friend is doing great! I'm keeping him in a glass jar in my bedroom, with some leaves and water in it for mealtimes.

As a side note, I heard that the science teacher from before got arrested. Not by the cops, but by those weird people from TV who catch super-crooks and look for aliens on the side.

From the additional tidbits I picked up, he apparently smuggled some things back to the US. Probably money or drugs, like what mom and dad say criminals carry around.


	6. May 13, 2007

Dear Diary.

Something terrible happened! The jar fell and broke last night!

I was able to clean up the mess before anyone noticed, but my little friend is gone now! I looked all over the house for him, but couldn't find him anywhere! I didn't even get a chance to come up with a name for him!

Though I only knew him for a few days, it feels like my heart has broken a little...

Ugh! Plus my nose has been feeling funny since this morning! This room could really use some dusting.


	7. May 14, 2007

Dear Diary.

Does mild heartbreak cause clumsiness? Sorry, just thought I'd ask that because I've bumped into three walls today!

It doesn't make any sense! I might be a slight klutz at times, but my eyesight and coordination have never given me any real...

Real...

"Problems!" The word is "problems!" My memory's been slippy all day too!


	8. May 15, 2007

Dear Diary.

Four more walls. That's what I bumped into today. And a bookshelf. And a traffic cop. And...

And...

Annnnd...

The refrigerator! The fridge! Geez! How am I forgetting these simple words?!

I've got to get a grip before my family starts worrying!


	9. May 16, 2007

Dear Diary.

I'm getting kind of scared now. I've bumped into over a dozen things and am starting to forget basic tasks.

And if that isn't bad enough, I told Ms. Shrinivas my favorite color is zebra! What's happening to me?!


	10. May 19, 2007

Deer DIEry

Sorry I forgot 2 write to u. 1've just been S000 excited for summer vacay!

I learned a new word from Lori 2day: TOTES! I'm, like, totes gonna use it from nao on! At skool, at home, and even at the mall!

YAAAY!


	11. September 1, 2017

Deer DIEry/

Its BiN A while, haznt it? I totes fergot aBOWt u till 1 found you in da BassMInt. I'm 6teen nao, and my FAMlee has got MUCHO bigger cinse dan!

Anywho, Sum Ting FUNny happind whiwe I was DU$Tin around 2day. A lil red and white butterfly FlU out my NOES when I sneezed! Its been following me AroWND since then, just liek dis stoopid itch on my nose.

Reminds ME of dAT caliper I found so many years go. Think 1ll make this cutie my pet 2!

I going out 2 PLAY with my friends. But b4 dat, I think I'll sneak a sniff of my sw33t napping sister Lori! SHiz using this Nyu FACEshal soap that smells TOTES good!

Mmmm...

Itchy

Tasty


	12. -o-

**_"LENI?! YUCK!!! STOP LICKING ME!!!"_**


End file.
